


That Itch You Can't Scratch

by dwindlingflame



Series: AoKaga Day 2014 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, incomplete smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine had an itch that he couldn’t scratch. And by itch, I mean boner; and by scratch, I mean - Well, you know exactly what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Itch You Can't Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Second fic for AoKaga dayyyy! Honestly, I feel like I've forgotten how to write smut so I didn't fully do the do. I'm messing around until I can get back into the swing of things...

Kagami realized that maybe he shouldn’t tease Aomine as much as he did.

Kagami wasn’t afraid to admit that he loved the way Aomine’s gaze would cut into his own whenever his hand would press too hard against his thigh when he (attempted) to knock the ball free from Aomine’s grasp. He loved the way Aomine would growl a warning in his ear whenever he arched his back unnecessarily to keep his guard up against Aomine’s attack.

Even though Kagami’s dirty tactics in their lazy one on ones barely gave any positive results (he still lost. As a matter of fact, his teasing worked Aomine up so badly, he was completely destroyed without any chances of fighting back), he never did seem to regret playing unfair.

That is, until now.

There was something completely illegal about Aomine Daiki trying to seduce him.

It’s not that Aomine was bad at it. In fact, he was rather awkward and a bit lost when it came to stepping out of the box and not acting purely on instinct. Flirting took a lot of brain power for Aomine. Despite the rhythmic snaps of his hips and the melodious sound of his groans when they fuck, Aomine wasn’t one to actually try and manipulate Kagami’s emotions during those times - but then again, Kagami was easily entranced by the way Aomine’s body flexed or the way his bit his lip whenever he lowered himself down on Kagami’s co-

Ahh...

That night they found themselves on the couch, Aomine settled on Kagami’s thighs with his head buried in the crook of Kagami’s neck.

Kagami didn’t want to laugh (because the blood rushing to his cock was anything but funny), however having Aomine whining into the sensitive flesh on his skin was more than enough to drag a few (manly) chuckles from his throat.

Aomine’s seduction hadn’t failed. Those sultry gazes and not-so-subtle innuendos did more than enough to awaken Kagami’s cock from his slumber. However, it was Aomine’s responses to Kagami’s retaliation that seemed to draw out many strangled (manly) chuckles from the pit of his stomach.

Aomine’s fingers were laced with his own, pressed down on the seat of the couch beside Kagami’s thighs. His hips were (yes, were, as in previously, once upon a time, you know...) once rolling against his leg, leaving a burning trail where the thick shaft of his erection pressed down on Kagami’s hip.

Kagami knew exactly what Aomine wanted and usually Aomine didn’t wait for Kagami to “figure it out”. However, he decided to play the game that night and tried to make Kagami lose himself in the wonders of Aomine’s teasing hip rolls and silent gasps of “I’m so  _hot_.”

So Kagami played along.

But that might have been a mistake.

Because the moment Kagami teasingly whispered, “Aomine... why are you humping my leg?” Aomine immediately tensed up, his body stilling and his voice coming out in a dull groan.

“My dick itches...”

And that was why Kagami was currently biting his cheek, trying his hardest not to laugh at how defeated Aomine obviously felt as he slumped against him.

“Shut up and fuck me, Bakagami...”

Kagami traced his thumb along the curve of Aomine’s index finger, tilting his head down so that his cheek was pressed against the back of Aomine’s head. “Is your dick still itching?”

Aomine recoiled, throwing Kagami an annoyed, burning glare that would set his hair on fire if it could. “Shut the hell up, asshole.”

Kagami grinned, a wide, unapologetic stretch of the lips as he lifted their hands and pulled Aomine’s arm around his neck. As he trailed his fingers down the length of Aomine’s arm, he didn’t fail to notice the way Aomine’s glare subsided as his hips slowly began their previous motion, running up and back along Kagami’s thigh. “But I like it when you try to flirt with me.”

Aomine scoffed, placing one hand on the top of Kagami’s head, tugging on rough, red locks. “Flirting is unnecessary and wastes a great deal of time.” Aomine sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, pressing his forehead down against Kagami’s, staring directly into his eyes. That playful twinkle he found there was actually arousing him.

“Mmm...” Kagami licked his lips, sliding his hands down the expanse of Aomine’s bare back, circling his fingers on the way down. “I don’t see you complaining when I tease you~”

Aomine’s eyes narrowed, his hips grinding down particularly hard, “I complain all the time. You just choose not to listen.”

Kagami’s voice was caught in his throat when Aomine’s erection pressed down fully on his own. “Hah...” His breath washed over Aomine’s lips, his eyes going slightly out of focus as the hips on top of him began to rotate with fervor. “Because I never - Nngg!” (One of Aomine’s hands found its way down to the very prominent bulge between Kagami’s thighs). “I never took you to be the type of guy who couldn’t handle a bit of teasing...”

Aomine released his lip with a sigh, his eyes darkening as he watched Kagami’s slip in and out of focus. “It’s not that I can’t handle it,” he started, grinding his own cock down on the back of his hand, pushing his palm harshly against Kagami’s dick. “I just do not have the patience for games, Bakagami.”

Kagami’s hands reached Aomine’s ass where he let his fingers dance along the waistband of his shorts. “But doesn’t the reward make up for the wait?”

Aomine shuddered, gritting his teeth as Kagami’s hands slipped into his shorts, squeezing the firm flesh of his ass. “I’d get the same reward even if you stopped fucking around -  _Ah_...” Kagami’s middle finger slipped in between the crack of his ass, trailing along the hot curve of his skin. Kagami licked his lips, watching Aomine’s eyes narrow just a bit as his finger ran across the tight, puckered ring of muscles (that he loved so much. Ahh, was that too perverted?) “I think I just like seeing you pout.”

Aomine bit his lip and cupped Kagami’s cock, squeezing him through the fabric of his bottoms. Kagami hissed, his breath scorching over Aomine’s face. “I do  _not_  pout.”

The tip of Kagami’s finger  _accidentally_  slipped into Aomine’s hole. “Oops.” Aomine released a short gasp of air, his head tilting back, just enough for Kagami’s tongue to take a swipe at his chin while his finger pressed into him a little harder, going no farther than the first joint. Kagami trailed his lips along the curve of Aomine’s jaw, nudging his head back with his nose to give himself more access. “Stand up.” Kagami could feel Aomine’s curious whine bubbling in his throat.

Aomine’s fingers slipped into Kagami’s waistband, tugging at the elastic fabric. “These need to go, asshole.”

“And I told you to stand up.”

“When do I ever listen to you?” Aomine found himself rising to his feet regardless of his words.

Kagami’s fingers tangled into the bottom of Aomine’s shorts, yanking them down to his ankles quickly with a grin. Aomine’s cock sprung free, slapping against his thigh. “Delicious.”

Aomine rolled his eyes, pressing his hands to his hips as Kagami stared up at him (well, his dick, anyway) with the gaze of a (sexually) hungry man. As Kagami’s hands began trailing along the back of his calves, Aomine leaned forward, gripping the back of the couch behind Kagami’s head, hunching over his form in an attempt to bring his cock closer to slightly parted lips. Kagami’s hands reached his thighs, his nails raking along the crease where Aomine’s thigh met his ass. “Want a taste?”

Kagami dug his nails into firm flesh, opening his mouth wide. He stuck his tongue out, looking up at Aomine playfully while the other male fisted the base of his cock. He swiped the tip of Aomine’s cock with his tongue, teasing the small dip in the center.

Aomine hummed, rocking his hips slowly against the flat of Kagami’s tongue. He shuddered when Kagami sighed, his breath heating up the length of his cock.

Kagami tightened his grip on Aomine’s ass, pulling his hips forward, sucking more of his length into his mouth, bit by bit, until he could feel it poking the back of his throat. He glanced up, watching Aomine’s face contort to one of pleasure from underneath his lashes.

Aomine’s fingers combed through his hair, sliding down the side of his face where he cupped Kagami’s cheeks, guiding his cock in and out of plump lips. Aomine shuddered, a wave of pleasure surged through his veins as Kagami moaned, squeezing harshly on to the flesh of Aomine’s ass, pushing him deeper down his throat.

Kagami hummed, pulling his head back until only the tip of his cock remained before angling his head to the side. Sliding his lips down Aomine’s shaft, Kagami puffed up his cheeks, stopped just as he could taste the precum leaking from Aomine’s cockhead against the soft padding of his cheeks.

“Fuck... You’re so nasty.”

Kagami blinked, staring into Aomine’s eyes as strong, calloused fingertips caressed his cheek, directly over the cock bulging against it. He pulled his head back, releasing Aomine’s cock with a wet pop. “But you like it, don’t you?” He engulfed his cock with a quick, harsh suck before letting go. Aomine shuddered, his knees shaking as Kagami wrapped one hand around him and began stroking it with slow, firm tugs, his lips ghosting over the tip. “You like watching me suck you off like this.”

Aomine couldn’t deny that, especially with the way Kagami’s mouth grazed him so gently before encasing him in heat so mind-blowing, his legs almost gave out. “Shit, Kagami...” Aomine pressed his knees against the back of the couch, using it as support when he could no longer trust himself to do so.

Kagami hummed, lifting Aomine’s cock just enough to press his tongue against the thick vein running along the underside of his shaft. He flattened his tongue, dragging it slowly from base to tip, listening to Aomine’s groans of approval. Planting a soft kiss on the tip, Kagami grinned up at him, loving the way Aomine licked his lips in anticipation.

“Does it still itch?”

Aomine blinked, confusion evident on his face. “What the hell are you-” the gears snapped in place and - “Fuck you, Bakagami-  _Ah_!”

Kagami wrapped his mouth around Aomine’s testicle, letting his shaft rest on his face. Sucking the firm organ into his mouth, Kagami trailed his finger along Aomine’s asshole, teasing his ridges slowly. “Will do~”

Aomine shivered, staring down directly into Kagami’s eyes, watching his every move as Kagami slowly engulfed him whole.

Aomine may have had an itch that he couldn’t scratch, but that night, Kagami did everything he couldn’t, and more.


End file.
